


Fanart for race_the_ace

by g_love99



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Leverage, NCIS: Los Angeles, Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_love99/pseuds/g_love99
Summary: Fanart for my faves





	1. Life For rent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [race_the_ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/race_the_ace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life For Rent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825301) by [race_the_ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/race_the_ace/pseuds/race_the_ace). 



G finds love with a fantastic OMC

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/44422186394/in/album-72157700569434051/)

 


	2. The Difference Between Absolution and Redemption (Has Always Been Where You End Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for my faves

John is awkward, Eliot is sweet, Jonas is sad

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/45143639321/in/album-72157700569434051/)

 


End file.
